


Behind Closed Doors

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: In daylight, out in the open, that was all they were, the golden boy and his dark-haired shadow, both of them heroes of the second Circle wars, leaders of the New York Institute. However, in the dark, behind carefully locked doors, gold yielded to silver willingly, even eagerly.





	1. Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Zárt ajtók mögött](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568225) by [onlydeadsoulscantdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance)



> Another secret relationship fic, set vaguely in a future where Malec and Clace never happened. Basically just a bit of sub!Jace smut - nothing too extreme, I simply find the idea appealing. ;)

No one could know about them. Theirs was a secret so big, so taboo, hiding it had become second nature. Even people who would probably be on their side, like Izzy, couldn’t know, because it would endanger her as well as them. 

So they didn’t tell anyone, although it made liars out of them, which somehow felt worse than being criminals. After all, they’d been breaking the Law for years, and none of the dire consequences Shadowhunter lore predicted had come to pass. No magic, no loss of control, and their bond was thriving and well, everything parabatai should be. 

In daylight, out in the open, that was all they were, the golden boy and his dark-haired shadow, both of them heroes of the second Circle wars, leaders of the New York Institute. However, in the dark, behind carefully locked doors, gold yielded to silver willingly, even eagerly.

This night, like so many before, Jace fell to his knees before Alec, blue-and-gold eyes darkening with a hunger that always shone with an edge of desperation. And Alec, biting his lips in anticipation, used one hand to grip blonde hair so tightly it sent sparks of pleasure-pain down Jace’s spine, while the other opened his fly, freeing his already half-hard cock. He rarely showed the world his ruthless side, but here, alone with the man he shared his soul with, he could, and there was little tenderness in the way he positioned Jace in front of his crotch. Jace, on the other hand, didn’t have anything to prove to his parabatai, no need to keep up pretenses, and he licked his lips eagerly before opening his mouth to Alec.

The blowjob was fast and dirty, Alec fucking Jace’s throat and Jace taking it beautifully, moaning around the thick, hard flesh, one hand down his pants, jacking himself furiously. He loved being used in this way, just as he loved being the only one who got to see Alec like this. Jace allowed himself to be pushed back roughly, mewling in protest when Alec’s cock slid out of his mouth before kneeling back to present himself to Alec’s hungry gaze, his own erection tenting his pants obscenely.

“Undress,” Alec ordered, voice hoarse as if he was the one who’d just been sucking dick as if his life depended on it. Jace swallowed and obeyed wordlessly, following the rules of the game they’d been playing for years now. Naked, he followed Alec to his desk, kneeling down next to it at a curt gesture. Alec sat down, still fully dressed albeit somewhat dishevelled and with his cock exposed to the cool night air, and Jace didn’t need any directions to know what was expected of him. Scooting closer, he leaned in and took Alec’s waiting erection back into his mouth, looking up at his parabatai through his lashes with a silent question.

The hand in his hair was gentler this time, approving, as was Alec’s voice when he responded, “Keep still. I’m going to get some work done, and you’ll be a good boy and not move until I tell you to.” Narrowing his eyes in warning, he added, “That means no touching yourself, Jace.”

Alec’s firm words sent needy shivers through Jace’s body, and he interlocked his fingers behind his back to keep from disobeying, his cock twitching against his stomach. He didn’t know why he loved it so much when Alec ordered him around, but while he was happy to take on a leading role at any other time, when it was just them, he almost always craved the sweetness of surrendering to Alec, the way his bones turned to molasses when he was called a good boy. So he just sat there, naked, Alec’s cock heavy on his tongue and his own hard as a rock, begging for attention that was resolutely denied. His neck began to ache, so he dared the smallest of movements, resting his cheek against the rough cloth of Alec’s pants. A low sigh escaped his parabatai, and Jace froze, but no punishment followed, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling around the weight in his mouth.

They both knew that Alec wasn’t actually getting much work done, but the pretense served to heighten the arousal that electrified the air between them. It was part of the game to see how long he’d last, how long before having Jace simply warming his cock wasn’t enough anymore. Jace could always tell when the moment approached, Alec growing harder in his mouth while the rhythmic tapping of fingers on a keyboard became more erratic and his hips began moving imperceptibly. Jace closed his eyes and waited for the first drops of bitter semen to signal the end of this part of their ritual. Patience didn’t come naturally to him, but for Alec he’d wait forever, and he lost himself in the peace of it, his arousal a steady, almost comforting hum through his bones.

As always, the reward was all the sweeter for its delay, strong fingers gripping his chin, hazel eyes dark with arousal meeting his when Jace blinked lazily, slowly coming back to himself. Alec’s approving nod alone was worth the stiffness in his joints from sitting so long without moving, and Jace’s lips stretched in an answering smile. He pressed his tongue upwards, tasted another drop of cum as Alec groaned, and took this as the signal to start moving again. Alec let him for a moment, eyes sliding shut when Jace traced the veins pulsing with blood, chased the taste of semen over the head of the heavy cock.

However, when Jace tried to worm his hand into Alec’s open pants, he was stopped and pushed back gently, Alec’s erection sliding out of his mouth as he stood up. Since he still wasn’t allowed to speak, all Jace could do was pout, but Alec ignored him, and all protest died on Jace’s tongue when a firm voice commanded, “Get up, I want you on the table. Face first.”

Despite groaning a little as blood rushed back into his numb limbs, Jace nevertheless obeyed quickly. As much as he would have liked to see Alec undress, anticipation also coiled deep in his stomach at the thought of being taken from behind, his parabatai still mostly clothed. Taking note of the fact that Alec had carefully cleared the table of anything breakable, Jace draped himself over it, glancing over his shoulder to check for Alec’s approval. His parabatai was looking at him hungrily, long fingers wrapped loosely around his leaking cock, and Jace couldn’t help the way his hips rocked into the wood below him.

A hand was on his back, Alec pressed against his legs, immobilizing him, blunt cock head sliding over the cleft of his ass, and Jace moaned, craving the feeling of being breached, taken. Instead Alec’s lips ghosted over his shoulders, fastened on his neck, which made Jace whine and shiver, and when he did enter Jace, it was with two cool, slick fingers. Jace stilled, holding his breath in anticipation, and he wasn’t disappointed. Alec’s fingers entered him easily, more easily than he’d expected, and he twisted his hand around, probing, the sensation making Jace gasp. Then all movement stopped, and Alec’s breath was hot against Jace’s ear, a low growl that made him want to beg for more. “You prepared yourself, fuck, _Jace_ , all stretched and ready for me...”

Smirking, Jace twisted his head around, proud that he’d managed to surprise his parabatai. Alec’s eyes were almost all pupil, cheeks flushed, lips bitten red, and when they kissed, it was greedy and deep. Alec’s hips began moving erratically against Jace’s butt, pushing his erection into the table with every move, making it rock and squeak, until, with a groan, Alec visibly gathered himself and took half a step back. He was still close enough for Jace to feel him, though, his hands running down Jace’s flanks, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and there was a slightly chagrined smile on his swollen lips. “Sorry, almost lost control there. Since you’re obviously dying to get fucked, let’s get on with it, shall we?”

Jace nodded hard, pushing back against Alec’s still-clothed thighs in an open invitation, making him smile and lean down for another kiss. After they parted he became all business again, gently pushing three lube-coated fingers inside Jace, shushing his impatient whine firmly. “The lube’s gone mostly dry because I kept you on your knees for so long. I will not hurt you, Jace.” His lips quirked slightly. “Well, not in a bad way, at least.”

At least he wasn’t fussing about, quickly adding a fourth finger, and Jace’s eyes slid shut in bliss as he twisted his hand to apply pressure against his prostate. Then he was gone, but only for a moment, replaced by the familiar stretch of his cock, a slight burn that Jace welcomed eagerly. Time slowed down as Jace consciously relaxed and just breathed, letting Alec fill him, overwhelm him, flood his senses. This was what he’d been waiting for, and Alec knew exactly how to move, slow and sure, every push a delicious drag that sent spirals of pleasure through Jace, leaving him hazy with arousal.

The hold Alec had on his hands served like an anchor, stopping him from floating away, and Jace mouthed at the soft skin of his wrist, using it to stop the flow of words he felt building up at the back of his throat. He barely registered the blunt pain of the table’s edge digging into his legs as Alec’s thrusts became more erratic, too lost in the moment. When Alec’s hand slid around his middle to pull him up, fingers wrapping around his erection, Jace’s head lolled back against his shoulder. Alec tugged at his cock, thumb flicking over the blunt, weeping head, and Jace fell apart, white-hot pleasure erupting from his core. His parabatai’s free hand came up to cover his mouth, muffling the hoarse shout he was unable to suppress, holding him tightly while ropes of come coated Alec’s fist, hitting Jace’s stomach and the desk in front of them.

“Good boy, come for me,” Alec whispered hotly, his own cock still buried to the hilt inside Jace. As always he seemed to know the exact moment Jace slowly began to come back to himself, ordering him firmly, “Now, brace yourself.”

Gathering his strength, Jace obeyed quickly, propping himself up on shaking arms, his entire body still tingling with aftershocks. He managed to take a deep breath, then Alec gripped his hips and started moving again, fucking into him properly, hard and fast. Groaning, Jace pushed back, every thrust sending sparks through his oversensitized system, until Alec dug blunt teeth into his shoulder and stilled, his cock pulsing inside of Jace, filling him. Reaching back, he pulled Alec into a kiss, their mouths sliding against each other awkwardly until Alec pulled back, his smile half-fond and half-predatory when Jace whined as their bodies separated. “So insatiable, my parabatai… One of these days I’ll plug you up and keep you filled all day long, driving you slowly out of your mind while you go about Clave business. Maybe get a vibrator and set it off just when you're about to make a report to the Inquisitor. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

Jace’s spent cock actually twitched at that, making Alec laugh, a dark, promising sound that sent shivers down Jace’s spine. He turned in Alec’s arms, and cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow in question and getting a nod and a kiss in response. When they broke apart, he teased, “Promises, promises, Alec.”

They shared a grin, then Alec guided Jace to the couch in the corner, taking most of his weight easily as Jace’s bones turned to jelly, the way they tended to do after an intense encounter like this. Jace collapsed onto it, trying to pull his parabatai down with him, but Alec moved away to go fetch a cloth. Watching him through his lashes, his eyes heavy with sleep, Jace allowed himself to be cleaned and petted, his body weighed down with the good kind of exhaustion, both mental and physical. Once he was mostly clean, he pawed at Alec’s half-opened shirt uncoordinatedly, ordering, “Get undressed and sleep with me. Just for a little while.”

“Alright, for a little while.” Alec pressed his lips against Jace’s forehead before obeying, slipping out of his clothes and arranging his long limbs around Jace’s half-asleep form. Smiling contentedly, Jace turned his body into his parabatai’s embrace, savoring the feeling of skin against his own. This couldn’t last, all too soon they would have to unlock the door and go back to being exemplary Shadowhunters, hiding their secret from the entire world. For now, however, Alec and Jace slept, curled around each other, their hearts beating as one.


	2. Headcanons

1\. The first time they get together is violent. Jace had asked Alec to become his parabatai, and the fact that Alec wanted time to think confuses and angers him. So when they’re sent out on a training mission Jace is just a bit more reckless, a bit less mindful of where Alec is, and it almost gets him killed. Afterwards Alec doesn’t look at him, but Jace can feel the rage pouring off him, and it drives him crazy. So once they’re alone, both of them simply snap. They scream at each other, and Alec uses every bit of his new height advantage to loom over Jace, who doesn’t know why this fact makes him shiver. And suddenly they’re kissing, almost biting at each other’s mouths, and Alec pushes Jace onto the bed, still yelling how he could have been so stupid, that he’d almost left Alec behind, and he wasn’t allowed to do that, ever. Jace surprises them both by agreeing meekly, although afterwards, when they’re both spent and lazy with contentment, he uses Alec’s words as proof that they’re meant to be parabatai. Alec doesn’t protest.

2\. Their safeword is Morgenstern, because talk about a boner killer.

3\. When Jace dies, Alec screams in agony, but then he goes deadly quiet, making Izzy fear that he’ll hurt himself. When Jace reappears, Alec seems scared to touch him despite the evidence of their bond, so Jace hurls himself at his parabatai and they cling to each other for long, long time. For once they don’t care about appearances, and Alec moves into Jace’s room, unwilling to let him out of his sight. (Luckily people seem willfully blind, attributing everything to their parabatai bond.) He treats him with such care and gentleness, as if he was breakable, which drives Jace crazy after a while. When he wakes up to Alec just staring down at him, he flips him onto his back and simply goes down on him, teasing Alec until he loses his patience. Which was of course what Jace had hoped for.


End file.
